


Times the team realized Steve and Bucky are the perfect couple

by raeganrolland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cuddlemonster, M/M, Steve and Bucky are 95 year old children, Steve and Bucky are the perfect couple, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland
Summary: Exactly what the title describes.IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm thinking of adding on to this depending on what you all think. As of right now it is just five little drabbles, but I am 100% willing to keep adding on because these are too much fun to read and write. Let me know what you think!





	

1.

 

Days were slow now that HYDRA was well and truly defeated. And all of the avengers appreciated it.

 

It was a lazy Saturday; Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Sam were all making their way back to the tower’s common room after going out to lunch.

 

They were greeted by the pleasant sight of Steve painting Bucky’s arm. Bucky’s cybernetic arm is covered in a painted solar system. A dark blue background with gold stars and detailed planets.

 

Bucky was leaning back on his arms, his legs stretched out in front of him. Steve was laying on the ground beside him, stomach down with one arm holding himself up. His body angled towards Bucky’s arm.

 

Bucky was staring down at his boyfriend with the most pure look on his face, “They always said I looked at you like you hung the moon and the stars just for me… Turns out you paint them for me instead…” 

 

Natasha couldn’t help the quiet gasp that left her mouth but two of them still hadn’t noticed the team standing in the doorway. “Dear lord, this is too sweet. I’m going to get a cavity…” Tony mumbled from beside her.

 

Steve set down his paintbrush on the colorful paint palette sitting beside him. He swiftly sat up and looked his lover in the face, “I would hang them for you if I could. You know that.”

 

Bucky raised his flesh hand and stroked his boyfrien’ds cheek. “You do so much for me already… Besides, you might be strong but I think hanging planets might be too much. Even for you.”

 

“Sweetheart, don’t you dare think I wouldn’t try anyways.” Steve whispered back.

 

Their foreheads were now pressed together, lips an inch apart. 

 

Sam pushed the team back out in the hallway, “I don’t think we should be watching their private moments like that.” 

 

They all agreed with Sam. Natasha looked back at the living room and smiled slightly, “I’m just so glad they found each other again. Both of them deserve that level of sappiness.” 

 

Ten minutes later as the team re entered the common room, they didn’t miss the way the paints were left on the floor in a messy fashion.

 

And they certainly didn’t miss the way Steve and Bucky’s bedroom door stayed closed and locked until Bucky made his way into the kitchen in Steve’s T-shirt and boxers an hour later.

  
2.

Despite how the media portrays Tony Stark, he truly doesn’t throw many parties. Compared to his life before dating Pepper and becoming Iron Man, to the eyes of the world it seems that Tony might have been put on a leash.

 

(It's not exactly untrue)

 

The invites to the gala were merely for show… The Avengers were required to attend. Both Steve and Bucky knew it was more for them, to let them know they needed to make a public appearance.

 

When Pepper and Tony handed them the invitations over dinner; Bucky was immediately anxious, but Steve just put an arm around him and smiled. “Thank you. We’ll be ready.” 

 

Bucky was clearly on the verge of bursting into tears before Steve swiftly pulled them away from the table and small crowd.

 

As they exited the dining room and walked down the hall towards their apartment, Bucky leaned into Steve who whispered into his ear. What he said, the team couldn’t hear but it seemed to calm Bucky down a bit.

 

“Do you think he’ll be okay? Big events really aren’t Bucky’s thing…” Clint asked in concern.

 

“He’ll be fine. Steve’ll make sure of that.” Natasha spoke gently. Everyone knew it was true, Steve would never let Bucky do something that made him feel unsafe. 

 

Almost an hour later, the couple still hadn’t come back to finish their dinner. It was worrisome considering the two of them need to constantly eat.

 

“Should we check on them?” Tony asked.

 

“It might not be a good idea to disturb them by entering their apartment, it could set Bucky off. Besides, we don’t know if what they’re doing is something we want to see.” Sam reasons.

 

The avengers nod in agreement, “JARVIS, are Steve and Bucking getting it on?” 

 

“If what you mean by asking if they are ‘getting it on’ is your way of asking if they are having intercourse, then no.” 

 

Tony chuckled slightly, “Could you pull up the live security footage from their apartment, please?”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

The sound of Bucky’s distressed voice filled the dining room along with the image of the couple curled up together on the couch.

 

“Stevie… I’ve don’t know how. Not anymore…” He says with his head down.

 

“Don’t know how to dance? Buck, you love to dance. You just gotta remember how to do it.” Steve whispers back. 

 

Bucky burrowed a little deeper into Steve’s chest. “I don’t know how to remember how to do it. I can’t go to this gala without knowing how to dance!” He was clearly becoming more and more worried. 

 

Steve got himself out from under Bucky and picked up his boyfriend’s flesh hand. “Let me teach you how to remember… Let me teach you how to dance again.” Bucky lets himself be pulled off the couch and into Steve’s arms.

 

Steve moved them towards the empty space in their living room. “Come on Buck… All you gotta do is follow my lead, move with me.” He murmurs into his lover’s ear, barely loud enough for the team to make out.

 

“And you’re  _ so  _ good at moving with me…”

 

Steve picks his head up and says, “JARVIS turn some music on please.”

 

Instantly the sound of calming, classical piano fills the apartment. Bucky was now laying his head on Steve’s chest, his left arm wrapped around Steve’s broad shoulders and his right hand holding onto Steve’s.

 

It was clear to everyone that Steve was pretty much holding Bucky up by the arm around his waist.

 

“Now we just move in circles, slowly… Let me lead you, let me show you where to go.”

 

The couple slowly began to move, swaying and turning slowly around the floor as the music played on.

 

“You’re doing so well, Buck. Do you remember? You remember how?” Steve asked sweetly.

 

Bucky was growing more and more confident in his movements, “I remember… You. How you were terrible at dancing. And tripped over your own feet. I remember I would let you keep your feet on mine so I could guide your steps. And I remember how you would always hum along to the song…”

 

As if on cue, Steve began to hum the tune of the classical music into Bucky’s ear. Bucky just smiled and leaned closer into Steve.

 

JARVIS turned off the live feed, bringing the avengers team back to reality. 

 

Because,  _ fuck.  _ These two were unbelievable. 

  
3.

Tony flopped down beside Steve on the couch with a loud sigh. He was greeted by silence from the other man. Tony sighed again. 

 

“Yes, Tony? Do you need something?” Steve asked exasperatedly as he set down the SHIELD file he was reading. 

 

“I need relationship advice. Pepper and I had a fight.” Tony spoke towards the ceiling, his head hanging back.

 

Steve gave Tony a confused look. “And you choose to come to me?”

 

Tony rolled towards Steve with an incredulous look on his face, “Of course I came to you! You fixed your brainwashed boyfriend and now you guys are more married than actual married couples!” Steve just stared at Tony, his eyes narrowed.

 

“I mean, what happens when you and Robocop get in a fight?” Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname but replied anyways. “We don’t. I mean not really.”

 

Tony stared at him, “You don’t fight.” He said, obviously not believing any of it.

 

“Yeah. Sure, we’ve had arguments but they’ve never been bad enough that I have needed to go and talk to someone about it.” It was a direct jab at Tony, but he pushed on. “Come on, Cap. I’m sure there have been times when you really had to get angry and yell. One of you, I’m guessing you, had to sleep on the couch.”

 

Steve turned towards Tony, “No. We have never had a truly serious fight. Maybe before the war, when I was picking fights in alleys or wanted to get a job that put me at risk… but we really do not fight.”

 

“Why? How do you possibly avoid it! Barnes is the most aggravating person. He will do anything to piss someone off!” Tony whined.

 

Steve suppressed an eye roll, “We don’t fight. We have small disagreements, but we don’t fight. But we don’t avoid them either… We talk about it if something is bothering us. But I can’t bring myself to fight with him…”

 

“Because I know what it's like to lose him. I know what it's like to live without him beside me. So there isn’t any point to carry on some petty argument. I don’t want him to sleep on the couch even if it means I get to be right. Mostly because I don’t want to ever wake up without him again.”

 

Steve looked up at Tony, “I guess my advice to you is to get over your ego. It might be hard considering you’re,  _ you… _ but you need to ask yourself is it really worth potentially losing her or opening a can of worms you do not want to deal with. Talk it out and apologize. Whatever you’re fighting about can be put on hold.” 

 

Tony was stunned, “Wow you and Barnes really are the perfect couple…”

 

Just as Steve was about to reply, probably to deny his claim, Bucky sprinted around the corner yelling Steve’s name. 

 

He ran to the couch, sliding on his socks, “Stevie! Stevie come look at this! They’re cats! Cats everywhere! You gotta come see!” 

 

Steve let himself be pulled off the couch by his overly excited boyfriend, “Alright, Buck. I’m coming, show me the cats…”

 

Just as they were about to round the corner Steve turned around and yelled, “Apologize! If you don’t you could miss moments like these!” And they disappeared, leaving a shocked Tony behind.

  
4.

Everyone who was an employee of either Stark Industries or SHIELD knew that Steve and Bucky are the most childish people to grace this earth. They are easily excited by new discoveries of the 21st century and were constantly sharing things they found utterly amazing with the rest of the team. Specifically tropical fruit, Pandora radio, and nutella. 

 

So really, it wasn’t surprising when news spread around the tower to WATCH OUT! Because Steve and Bucky were now engaged in a full on Captain America vs Winter Soldier water gun fight. 

 

The team watched in rapt fascination as Steve bounded up the stairs in the avengers penthouse, “Bucky! We set up ground rules! No going in the vents you know that!”

 

“I’m not in the vents, Stevie!” Bucky called, seemingly out of nowhere. 

 

Steve whipped his head around, trying to find where his voice was coming from only to be shot directly in the face with a spurt of water.

 

“James Barnes you’re a fucking jerk!” Steve yelled before jumping off the balcony and down into the avengers living room. Bucky’s laugh echoed throughout the entire room.

 

It had been almost an hour since the war had begun, the team made a bet on who they thought would win. 

 

“You kidding me? Steve is so going to win… He might be the most unsubtle person on the planet but he is definitely the most lucky.” Tony said.

 

“You’re betting on luck? Bucky has had over 70 years of training to be the sneakiest bastard ever… He will take down Steve by popping out from behind him and shooting him in the ear.” Clint responded. 

 

They were now watching Steve sneakily make his way across the grassy area from the outside balcony. 

 

“My money's on Steve,” Sam said, “Captain America always wins.”

 

“Except when he faces the Winter Soldier.” Natasha mumbled from beside him. 

 

Just as Sam was about to respond, they see Bucky jump out of the tree Steve was standing beneath; He landed right on top of Steve, tackling him to the ground. 

 

Bucky ended up straddling Steve’s hips, shooting him relentlessly in the face with his water gun. Laughing at his boyfriend’s shocked expression. 

 

Suddenly though, Steve flipped them both. Bucky laying on the ground, Steve’s hips between his spread thighs. “Fine, you ass… You win.” 

 

Steve smiled down at his boyfriend. “I guess it's time to give you a reward, huh?”

 

Bucky nodded eagerly, “Yes! Please.” 

 

Tony groaned, “They are the most childish yet sex crazed 95 year olds ever.” 

 

“It's kind of sweet when you think about it… They spent over an hour in a water gun fight. Isn’t that something everyone has ever wanted?” Sam asked.

 

“To be in a water gun fight?” Tony asked.

 

“No… To be able to still have fun with the person you love… To act like a pure idiot with them but not care because you’re still with them.” 

 

“Yeah… I guess it is what everyone wants.” Clint sighed.

  
5.

So here is the just of it. Bucky Barnes is the definition of human octopus. If he had the option, he would never let go of Steve. Ever.

 

In the mornings, Steve will be trying to cook breakfast but Bucky will ultimately clamber up onto the counter and wrap his legs and arms around Steve to keep him near. 

 

In the lazy afternoons, Bucky will sit in Steve’s lap. Or lay on his chest. Or force his head into Steve’s lap and force Steve’s hand into his hair. 

 

Sam thinks it's just another way for Bucky to cope with trauma. And its  _ constant _ . 

 

But never has Steve complained. Bucky will push himself up against Steve’s side during meetings with Director Fury and Maria Hill. He will practically  _ disappear _ into Steve’s body, but no matter where they are; Steve would never complain. If he was in the middle of sentence and Bucky decided he needed to feel Steve against him, Steve would lift his arm to accommodate and continue on as if nothing happened.

 

On missions, Bucky would usually crawl into Steve’s lap and stay there when they were on the Quinjet. And Steve would let him. He would respond by rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s back and kissing him on the temple.

 

At press conferences it's the worst. Maybe it's the large crowd and Bucky feels unsafe because of it, but anywhere Steve is. Buckys there too. Whether he is at the podium speaking or sitting behind a conference table, Bucky finds some way to make physical contact.

 

The public takes notice, of course they do… Responding mostly in negative ways. Saying their relationship is unhealthy and codependent. Or that Bucky is obsessed.

 

“It's not like that… I just like to cuddle.” Bucky responded petulantly. 

 

Bucky was currently curled up in Steve’s lap, somehow fitting himself directly into his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

Steve’s legs were undoubtedly falling asleep but he let Bucky curl into him anyways. Now  _ that’s _ a good boyfriend for you. “We know that. And we all know the public likes to speculate. It's alright.” Steve responded, trying to soothe his worried boyfriend.” 

 

The team nodded in agreement. Pepper smiled at Bucky, “The media will  _ always _ try to create drama. It's all noise, really.” 

 

The avengers we beginning to realize maybe they should leave the couple alone to gather themselves or talk it out. Natasha jerked her head to the side, signalling them to begin to make their way out. 

  
As they made their way out of the way, they all heard Steve say: “It's okay to want to be close… I want you to be close to me. It lets me know you’re safe. And that you’re here. I don’t care what people think, I want you to stay close to me.”


End file.
